A Wolf in the Family
by B.LotusFlower
Summary: On a dark stormy night, a wolf spirit who has lived in the forest her entire life ends up seeking shelter in the shrine. What happens when she ends up living with our favorite spirits and begins to haunt Kohina. Along with finding love and bringing trouble to her new pack.
1. Chapter 1 Intruder

**Hey everyone this is this is my tenth story publishing and my first for this category. I do not own Gugure! Kokkuri-san or its characters just any Ocs I decide to put in this story. Thank you I hope you enjoy!**

**Ch. 1 Intruder**

" Kokkuri-san, kokkuri-san." The fox spirit slowly turned over in his mat gazing at Kohina's small frame. Immediately, he switched on the light in the room;" Kohina what's wrong?' he said worried as the spirit looked over the girl she was shaking a bit and stood holding a stuffed bear. She closed her eyes tightly when a clash of thunder was heard from outside." Oh so that's it well I have something that will help." Kokkuri-san took Kohina's hand and led her to the kitchen. She sat in a chair and watched the fox spirit approach the stove;" Cup of noodles!" Kohina shouted hoping that was what he was making for her.

" No it's too late for that." She sighed sliding low into the chair as Shigaraki entered and sat next to the girl." I see you couldn't sleep either." He said taking a large gulp from his jug. Kokkuri-san frowned at the tanuki;" I surprised you can still drink that much as late as it is." He said pouring milk into a pot. The tanuki took another sip before answering;" It's a stress reliever besides this storm is really bad." Kokkuri-san's eyes went to the window; his head nodded in agreement with Shigaraki. With his ears, the fox could hear the thunder clearly; it was no wonder Kohina couldn't sleep.

He poured the heated milk into a glass and gave it to the girl." Here it will help you sleep." Kokkuri-san said rubbing her head as she sipped the beverage. The moment was peaceful until…" My darling!" Inugami bolted into the kitchen knocking Kohina to the floor his face burying into the girl's neck. Kokkuri quickly hit him with his frying pan and pushed Kohina behind him." Stupid dog I told you my daughter's not ready to fall in love!" His gaze went to the spilled milk on the floor." Thanks to you I have to clean this kitchen because you spilt Kohina's treat now how will she sleep!" the dog spirit smiled before staring at Kohina with hearts in his eyes." She can sleep with me!" upon hearing his words the fox spirit hit him again this time knocking the dog to the floor.

"Kokkuri-san stop." The fox looked at Kohina who stood in front of the dog. "He ran in here running away from a mysterious force." The fox fingered in chin in though his daughter was right soon all three were gazing at Inugami curiously. He had his hands in his pockets and his eyes were downcast." There is something in my doghouse that scared me I don't know what it is but I ran before I could see." he stated. Immediately the three spirits walked in the rain to the doghouse;" Kohina stay inside!" Kokkuri-san yelled he obviously didn't want the girl getting sick.

They entered the house, it was dark and they could barely see anything expect for Inugami's dolls of Kohina." The three searched looking for anything abnormal; then they heard faint snarls coming from the dog's bed. It was still dark so all they could see was a figure standing on the bed; Kokkuri positioned the frying pan as Inugami prepared his pistols. They moved to strike but the unknown creature fled the doghouse. "Hey it's heading for the shrine!" the tanuki yelled gaining his companions attention." Kohina!" Kokkuri-san shouted as they followed him toward their home.

**Please review hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2 Wolf Spirit?

**Hey everyone this is Here is another chapter for Wolf in the Family. I would like to thank SkyAzusa for becoming the first follower to my story this chapter is dedicated to you. **** Remember I do not own Gugure! Kokkuri-san or its characters just any Ocs I decide to put in this story. Thank you I hope you enjoy!**

**Ch. 2 Wolf Spirit?**

Kohina stood from her mat still unable to get any sleep because of the storm. "Kokkuri-san?" she whispered hearing a noise in the hallway. She grabbed a flashlight from her desk;" I must investigate!" The little girl quietly sneaked out of the room her flashlight illuminating the shrine's darkness; flinching a bit every time the sound of thunder reached her ears. Kohina walked further into the hallway but immediately stopped in her tracks at what she saw; just a few feet in front of her was a young woman with dark brown hair, shimmering orange eyes, dog ears and a fluffy brown tail. The woman was crouched on all fours and her clothes had tattered holes; she let out a low growl at the sight of Kohina who only stared at the creature in curiosity.

The woman cautiously walked toward the girl inhaling her scent; immediately she halted her steps realizing that this human was only a child. Kohina moved closer to the creature until she was inches in front of her;" Are you a spirit?" the girl asked before a loud clash of thunder caused Kohina to drop her flashlight. Soon she was on her knees whimpering; small hands covering her ears as tears ran down the girl's adorable face. Out of instinct, the woman crept closer until she was in front of Kohina; she took the girl in her arms and nuzzled her head in comfort.

Kohina sighed her tears slowly fading away; ironically the woman was comfort was similar to what a mother would do for a daughter." Kohina!" the girl looked behind the spirit seeing Kokkuri-san running towards them with his frying pan." Let go of my daughter you monster!" The woman growled, gathering Kohina in her arms protectively. She skillfully jumped over the fox and made a break for the other side of the shrine only to be met by Inugami;" Give me back my darling!" he shouted shooting his pistols at the woman.

With Kohina still in her arms, the woman curled into a ball knocking the dog spirit to the ground. She quickly uncurled herself and continued to run once in a while looking down to make sure the girl was unharmed by the dog's weapons. Eventually the woman reached a dead end; she glanced behind her seeing that the spirits were on her tail. She growled again and gently pushed Kohina into the kitchen while she faced off with the spirits.

She crouched on all fours tackling, biting and clawing at the three spirits who helplessly tried to fight back. After her attack, she positioned herself in front of the kitchen entrance daring any of them to come near her and Kohina. The spirits huddled together desperately." What do we do now fox that she-beast has my darling hostage!" Kokkuri-san glared at Inugami then turned to the woman; he noticed an empty room right behind her and quickly thought of a plan.

"Shigaraki go!" the fox shouted as the tanuki transformed into his chibi and approached the glaring woman." Hello miss." He said with a wide grin." How would you like to join me for a drink huh?" The woman only growled in warning, soon she was forcefully pushed into the room by the dog and fox spirits. They bolted the door with a lock before breathing a sigh of relief;" Kohina are you all right?" Kokkuri-san said rushing into the kitchen with a frown as he saw his daughter finishing up a cup of noodles.

"I'm fine." The girl stated placing the empty container in the trash." Where's Imani?" Kohina said upon hearing low growls coming from the supposed to be emptied room in the shrine. The fox gazed at the girl questioningly." Uh, Imani?" Everyone looked to the room where the woman was she clawed the screen door relentlessly trying to escape." Ah so that's the lovely wolf spirit's name is." Shigaraki uttered sipping from his jug.

"Wolf spirit, I thought they were extincted?" Inugami said gazing lovingly at Kohina." No but there are very few around; but this woman is definitely a wolf spirit who is trying hard to get out of the room to Kohina. I assumed seeing the girl left inside the shrine on her own triggered her motherly instincts; in other words she has proclaimed or adopted Kohina as her own pup." The tanuki said looking from the fox to the girl.

Kokkuri-san rubbed his fingers through his hair; it was bad enough there were three spirits living in the house including himself now they had to deal with a wild female wolf spirit who was more powerful than all three of them combined." If she is a spirit how come she's not talking to us?" the fox asked the tanuki. "From what I can gather wolf spirits lived in packs, she meant have abandoned or have been kicked out of hers. Forcing herself to live a life of solitude without physical contact or communication with anyone; she may know how to but refuses."

"But she talked to me." Kohina added while the tanuki rubbed her head." That's because she sees you as her child and naturally wolves trust their young but unfortunely she hates us because we attacked her." He looked at the screen noticing more claw marks continuing to be added the three grew nervous except Kohina who knew if Imani escaped she'd be safe." She's ruining the screen I suggest we do something." Inugami cried. Kokkuri-san glared at the tanuki." What do you suggest?" he said his arms wrapping protectively around Kohina.

"The girl must go in or the wolf will never calm down." Shigaraki replied receiving a murderous glare from both the fox and dog." No! Kohina is not going anywhere near her!" Kokkuri-san shouted, Inugami nodding in agreement with his enemy. " The spirit is acting this way because she believes Kohina is in danger and feels the need to protect her as all of us do giving her the girl will signify that we are no threat and that we desire the same thing she wants." He said turning back into his normal form.

"Please Kokkuri, Imani is upset and she will get hurt if she continues." Kohina said going back to her room to get a pillow and a blanket from her mat. The fox watched still unsure as the little girl walked into the room where the female wolf was. Three spirits remained at the door watching them carefully; Kohina set the blanket and pillow down before running in the wolf's outstretched embrace. Imani nuzzled the girl's head and rocked Kohina gently in her arms.

The girl yawned and fell asleep; Imani seeing that Kohina was tired covered the girl with the blanket and set her on top of the pillow. Then kissed her cheek lovingly before growling at the spirits to shut the door to which they did.

**There is the chapter please review! **


	3. Chapter 3 Kokkuri-san gets Told

**Hey everyone its B. Lotusflower another chapter for A Wolf in the Family is here. I do not own anything of Gugure Kokkuri-san or its characters just my Ocs. Thank you and Enjoy!**

**Ch. 3 Kokkuri-san gets Told**

Summer break ended quickly for Kohina, she was disappointed but enjoyed the time she had spent with her family." Kohina breakfast is ready!" Kokkuri-san yelled as the girl sprinted to the kitchen gathering two bowls of rice in her hands making a mad dash into Imani's room. Kokkuri-san watched in worry his ears flattened on his head. Kohina had spent most of her break talking while enjoying breakfast, lunch and dinner with the wolf spirit. The fox was a little jealous but he knew this was necessary after all an ancient seal had been cleverly placed on the screen door preventing the woman from escaping the room. Imani didn't mind at all even if she wanted to escape the wolf didn't want to be around the other three spirits it was bad enough that their lingering presence in the shrine was annoying.

Truly, the only one Imani wanted to be around was Kohina since she was her adopted daughter and Kokkuri-san understood this." Hey." The fox lifted his gaze from the door to the tanuki who had finished his rice and was carelessly drinking his jug." Is the girl in there again." He said in a low whisper knowing well that wolf meant hear them." Yes." Kokkuri said in a surprisingly steady voice." I am impressed fox you are handling the situation well." Shigaraki stated leaning against the opposite wall but still standing next to the spirit." I have no choice, I now must share Kohina with you, Inugami, and this wolf spirit." He uttered nervously stroking his clawed fingertips into his hair carefully not to accidentally pull some of it out.

Kokkuri-san stared at the clock his eyes widened." Kohina hurry school starts soon!" he shouts as the girl opens the door and waves to Imani before allowing it to slide closed. Kohina gives the fox her empty bowl and grabs her backpack; she immediately hugs the tanuki then Kokkuri-san. He blushes lightly and affectionately nuzzles the girl's head purring slightly." Have a good day Kohina." he says with a smile as she stops short to look behind her." Don't forget to give Imani her lunch." Kohina uttered running out of the shrine.

Kokkuri-san gulped his facing turning ghostly pale. He had forgotten about that, Kohina had been delivering the wolf her meals and now the fox had to do it every day until winter." No I can do this!" the fox said he gazed at the clock, lunch was not for a few hours to his relief. With a smile on his face Kokkuri walked into the kitchen to wash the dishes. He breathed evenly treasuring the silent atmosphere of the shrine as his fingers delicately scrubbed the surface of each plate until it was crystal clear." Hey fox I'm going out." Kokkuri-san looked from Shigaraki in his chibi form on his shoulder was his jug. From what the fox could tell the taunki had money in his pocket." Going to the orphanage?" Kokkuri-san questioned.

The taunki said nothing only continued walking until his footsteps were no longer heard inside the shrine. Kokkuri-san smirked it was no secret to anyone that Shigaraki provided money for an orphanage but he was still embarrassed to admit that he was doing good when he claimed to be evil." Well best be on with the rest of the chores." The fox said a bucket, rags and plenty cleaning supplies in his hands. It was a lot of work but Kokkuri-san enjoyed doing it even if Iungami and Shigaraki kept calling him a" housewife."

**Lunch…..**

"I'm back!" Shigaraki whispered exhaustingly plopping down at the table across from Inugami as Kokkuri-san served them fried rice, shrimp, dumplings and potstickers Imani's dinner was on a tray along with some tea." How long is the wolf staying here?" Inugami asked using his chopsticks to take a shrimp from his tray. Kokkuri-san gave the dog a glare." As long as Kohina wants her to stay, just be grateful that there is a seal on the door or else we would all be in trouble." The fox said quietly walking to the wolf's room, rolling his eyes as he heard Iungami whimpering over how lunch is not the same without his darling." Stupid mutt." He muttered slowly opening the screen door.

The fox cautiously stepped into the room his golden orbs widened at the sight. The room was transformed from an over-crowded storage closet to a rustic bedroom. The walls were a soft maple brown with different arrays of animal skins decorating its interior. A small stone embedded campfire heated the room with a pleasant glow, on top positioned carefully above the fire was a pot filled with fresh mint tea. Kokkuri-san noticed a round table near the wall next to a fur-covered futon where Imani laid reading a book Kohina had bought from a nearby bookstore. He assumed she used her powers to make the room to her liking which personally Kokkuri-san admired she was very talented.

The room had a cozy feeling to it; in fact compared to the fox's this room was a utopia. Kokkuri-san's scanned it fully, his eyes soon meeting the wolf's annoyed glare. He froze taking a good look at the female spirit realizing how beautiful she appeared on futon like an exotic queen sitting on a throne. Heat spread to his face and tail as the sunlight from the window highlighted her piercing orange eyes giving them an alluring quality. She cleared her throat which succeeded in knocking the fox from his musings; quietly Kokkuri-san set the tray on her table and stood nervously with a small blush on his face.

"Um...I love what you done with the room." He said. Imani flipped a page in her book ignoring him." I'm Kokkuri-san by the way Kohina's my daughter well… I…uh I adopted her. I brought you some food since she's in school also I wanted to apologize for what we did to you last month. We kinda got off on the wrong foot don't you think?" Kokkuri-san rubbed his hand through his hair noticing Imani pushing the book closer to her face. He was getting absolutely nowhere and from her body language she knew it too.

" Well, I'm sorry if I disturbed you; I'll take my leave." Kokkuri-san walked over to the sliding door but was stopped by a sweet but commanding voice." Kokkuri-san a fox named after a children's game." Imani uttered in a thick tribal accent that made Kokkuri-san's heart pound and disregard her attempted insult. He moved from the door seeing that the wolf standing in front of her futon; her eyes locked on him. As her fluffy maple brown tail swayed softly in mid-air the end of it curled into a circle." You are the alpha of this pack am I correct?" Imani asked. Kokkuri-san thought about her words realizing that she was referring to Kohina and the two spirits as a family and he was the leader.

A confident smile formed on the fox's lips, his heart pounded and the muscles under his kimono flexed. Kokkuri-san"s fingers stroked his long white strands hoping Imani was still watching." Guess I am since I do all the housework, cook, shop and raise Kohina." He said as Imani continued staring at him a frown slowly masking her pleasant face." You are a disgrace and a poor excuse for an alpha if ever I saw one!" the wolf yelled catching Kokkuri-san off guard." A true alpha would never put a low ranking pack member before his pups! And a true alpha never leaves his pups alone either they assign one of the betas to look after them or the alpha allows someone else to handle a problem while they protect the pups!" she shouted taking in a short breath.

"You Kokkuri-san broke these rules when you left Kohina alone in this shrine! It is also the reason why I scent marked her as my daughter because she was lacking a suitable mother and role model! Knowing that you're her father and the alpha of this pack I'm surprised my pup even managed to survive! If it were up to me Kohina would be raised elsewhere but since it is not suitable to move a pup from their birthplace, we will stay here." Imani stated walked toward the fox until she was nose to nose with the fear-stricken spirit.

"But I warn you fox, you better not get in my way when it comes to Kohina. I don't care if she is yours, Kohina is also mine! And to conclude screw up your duties as an alpha and I'm taking over understood? For now I will play along and be one of your members." The wolf whispered returning to her book. Kokkuri-san nodded nervously and slowly stumbled out of Imani's room. His face was frozen in fear and shock; the gold in his eyes replaced with ghostly white orbs." Hey fox your dinner's getting cold." Shigaraki said as a stunned Kokkuri-san walked pass them and shut the door to his before huddling hopelessly in a corner.

Never had any spirit or person spoken to him in such a matter. He leaned his head between his knees ignoring the outlines of the taunki and dog spirit outside his door.

**Nice chapter huh? Took forever but I enjoyed writing it thank you all for your favs, follows and reviews. Chapter 3 will be coming soon please review! **


End file.
